


grown on the edge of the ocean

by kneedeepsnow



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, Baby Fic, F/F, M/M, Old Marrieds, coparenting fic of my dreams!, seventeen as adults!, some drinking and swearing if that's not ur thing, weird sentimental adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneedeepsnow/pseuds/kneedeepsnow
Summary: Nearly a year and a half since confessing to Jisoo about his baby fever, and Jeonghan’s thirty-two year old heart was ready to burst nearly every time he saw a stroller on the subway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from ocean grown by fleet foxes.

It was bad. It was very very bad. It was a feeling that had Jeonghan’s heart expanding into his lungs, about to burst.

  
“I swear I had another video of him on here.” Nayoung mutters under her breath as she scrolls through her phone’s camera roll, face drunkenly close to the screen to be able to focus in the dim light of the restaurant.

  
Jeonghan takes this as a cue to drink his wine and check his phone. Two news notifications, 4 game requests, and 3 texts from Jisoo.

  
_Jisoo_  
20:46 – Hey when you’re done can you pick up eggs  
  
Jisoo  
21:03 – I’m going to bed, see u in the morning  
  
Jisoo  
21:03 – Love you ❤

Jeonghan promptly responds with three different hearts and the hatching chick emoji, as Nayoung makes a triumphant noise.

 

On the screen is Nayoung’s 8 month old nephew, a death grip holding himself up against his family’s coffee table. The baby toddles around the table for a while before falling down, face splitting into baby giggles. Jeonghan makes an involuntary whine, followed by an equally as whiny “It’s not fair.”

 

Nayoung hums in agreement, “Everything about him is so sweet, can you believe his cheeks?”

 

“No I really really can’t, look at his little hands,” Jeonghan pouts, “God I want one.”

 

“Any luck finding a surrogate?” Nayoung asks delicately, as she reaches for her jacket pocket to slide her phone back into.

 

“Same answer as always, nope.” he sighs defeatedly and returns to his drink.

 

It had been just over a year of looking, and nearly a year and a half since he confessed to Jisoo about his _baby fever_ , and Jeonghan’s thirty-two year old heart was ready to burst nearly every time he saw a stroller on the subway. He talked with young mothers in marts, watched as hands were held on the walk from school during his afternoon coffee breaks, cooed excessively over every stylish overly-complicated baby accessory that crossed his path. Jeonghan had known that these feelings would not have subsided after marrying Jisoo, but he also hadn’t expected them to quadruple so suddenly. Here he was, finally in a position where he could comfortably raise a child, and there was no easy solution in sight. It wasn’t fair.

 

Across from him Nayoung gnaws her lip and fidgets with her wedding ring, before opening her mouth without saying anything.

 

And then, slowly, “What if I carried a baby for you?”

 

The thin thread keeping Jeonghan composed breaks and he stares at her agape.

 

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while now,” the words come spilling out of her mouth and somehow she’s still chewing her lip. “Sojung and I weren’t planning on having a baby for a while and, I don’t know, just it seemed _right?”_

 

The moment hangs in the air. To anyone else in the restaurant they would seem like a married couple on a date, rather than the coworkers and friends that they are. An undercurrent of excitement begins to ripple between them.

 

“This could work," Jeonghan’s eyes flash wide as he leans forward. "Have you talked to Sojung about it?”

 

“No I haven’t but, I’m sure I can get her on board. It would really be my choice anyways. Do you think you can convince Jisoo?” Nayoung responds softly, reaching to grab Jeonghan’s anxious hands.

 

“Oh I know I can convince Jisoo,” Jeonghan’s laughing now, everything setting in, “We’re gonna have a baby.”

 

Nayoung smiles back at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “We’re gonna have a baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jeonghan gets home to Jisoo already sleeping, and wakes up to Jisoo already gone, off in the kitchen probably making breakfast. Their normal Sunday routine is this, with Jisoo watching Jeonghan sleep off his hangover for an hour before getting up to cook. Jeonghan sits up, stretches like a cat, and considers his options.

 

Of course it would be smarter to ease Jisoo into it. To let the topic of them having a baby come up naturally and then tell him about it. The only problem with that would be the wait. Waiting for it to come up naturally would be like watching paint dry, making all the excitement mounting in his chest take a deep breath and not come out all at once.

 

Jeonghan makes his way into the kitchen still in his pajamas, music playing lightly and Jisoo humming along. He’s facing the island, back turned to Jeonghan, a perfect opportunity for him to wrap his arms around his waist.

 

“Good Morning” Jeonghan whispers, face pressed into Jisoo’s back as Jisoo startles at the contact.

 

“You’re lucky I’m not holding a knife.” Jisoo laughs and turns around to kiss his husband. “Good Morning,” he mutters between kisses.

 

“How’d you sleep?” Jeonghan asks, hands resting on Jisoo’s hips lightly.

 

“Fine.” Jisoo answers softly as he begins to fix the part in Jeonghan’s hair. After a couple seconds he makes a noise of approval and turns back to the kitchen island, Jeonghan’s hands still on his waist.

 

“So what did you two get up to last night? I’ll assume it wasn’t a lot since you’re up before one.” Jisoo laughs and returns to cracking eggs into a mixing bowl.

 

“The usual,” Jeonghan settles his chin onto Jisoo’s shoulder, “We went out for dinner and drinks, Nayoung wants to have a baby for us.”

 

_Oh._

 

Jisoo drops the egg he was holding onto the granite countertop of the island.

 

“She _what?”_ Jisoo questions slowly as he turns back around, the look in his eye not angry, but definitely not happy.

 

“We were talking about babies and she just offered. Unprompted.” Jeonghan mutters before he steps back and shrugs.

 

“And what, did you call an obstetrician while you’re at it? Drunkenly bought a pack n’ play?” Jisoo demands, eyes now narrowed.

 

“We haven’t done anything, Shua. Nayoung and I talked about it, we decided to talk about it more, _we’re_ talking about it right now.” Jeonghan reasons softly, taking one of Jisoo’s hands in his own, to which Jisoo rolls his eyes.

 

“I know, I’m sorry Hannie, it’s just that you tend to bolt ahead when you’re excited about things, instead of waiting for me. You booked a venue a week after we got engaged without even telling me.” Jisoo counters, but lets Jeonghan keep hold of his hand.

 

“Can we at least talk about this? I promise I didn’t try to persuade her into it, it was 100% Nayoung’s idea.” Jeonghan pouts, verging on whining.

 

Jisoo sighs and lets go of Jeonghan’s hand, grabbing a sheet of paper towel to tend to the broken egg on the counter behind them. When the shell and yolk are both in the trash, Jisoo breaks the silence to respond.

 

“Jeonghan you know I want a baby too, and you also know that having a known donor adds a legality risk we didn’t want to deal with.”

 

“I know, I just feel like passing up this opportunity is ridiculous. There is a person who we both love who wants to help us immeasurably. The least we can do is talk about it.” Jeonghan walks up to Jisoo and wraps his arms around his waist again.

 

“We’ll talk about it. Later. All three of ” – Jisoo stops and corrects himself –  “four of us. Sojung’s just as involved in this as I am.”

 

“Later.” Jeonghan nods before kissing Jisoo on the cheek, making him laugh again.

 

“Now do you want me to make you scrambled eggs or not?”

 

* * *

 

“I told Jeonghan I want to have a baby for him and Jisoo.” Nayoung said, just above a whisper and mostly into her pillow.

 

“Well, _do_ you want to have a baby for Jeonghan and Jisoo?” Sojung asks, sitting beside her on their bed, crosslegged and writing notes in a journal.

 

Nayoung takes a moment to readjust herself, from face down in the pillow to on her side, perched on her arm.

 

“I mean, I think I do. I’m certainly not opposed to it. I just haven’t really thought about all the _after_ stuff.” she mutters again, not sure in how to exactly phrase the situation.

 

Sojung reaches over to pluck Nayoung’s glasses off of her nose and places them and her journal on the nightstand, before getting under the covers to lie facing Nayoung.

 

“What kind of after stuff?” she asks gently while tucking a stray hair behind Nayoung’s ear.

 

Nayoung leans in to the touch and sighs, reflecting not only on what she was worrying about all day since telling Jeonghan the night before, but for the past several weeks of considering it entirely.

 

“What if I’m too attached to the baby, what if they never want to see me again, what if something goes wrong and it’s all my fault” she rambles on before Sojung places a comforting hand on her arm.

 

“Okay so, half of those were ridiculous and are most likely never going to happen.” Sojung starts and Nayoung rolls her eyes, “Why don’t we go over there for dinner and just talk about it. It can be super casual, no expectations. We can just get everything out on the table.”

 

Nayoung hums in agreement “You’re so pretty when you’re right.”

 

“Hmmm, so I’m always pretty?” Sojung teases.

 

“Yes. Shut up.” Nayoung laughs and reaches for the lamp switch.

 

* * *

 

“This is weird.”

 

An issue with paperwork had both Nayoung and Jeonghan tied up at the office, Sojung told to ‘just go over without me’, and Jisoo more anxious than he had the right to be.

 

“It is very very weird.” Jisoo agreed. They were going to order in but that didn’t stop him from pacing around the kitchen.

 

“Are you okay?” Sojung asks from the couch in the living room, neck craned to watch him behind the island.

 

“I mean, on top of this I have a draft due this week so, probably not.” He sighs and walks over to join her on the couch.

 

The front door of their apartment opens and with it the sound of Nayoung and Jeonghan laughing as they take off their shoes. Jeonghan carries two bags of chicken in one hand, his briefcase in the other, setting both on the coffee table before leaning over to give Jisoo a quick kiss of greeting.

 

“Everything get solved?” Jisoo asks, visibly relaxing now that they’re both there and also brought food.

 

“Yeah it was really stupid, just the usual miscommunication bullshit.” Nayoung answers while shrugging off her jacket and hanging it from one of the hooks at the door.

 

Jeonghan barks out a laugh at that, and it startles Sojung beside him.

 

“Oh sorry, it’s just funny, since this is also the usual miscommunication bullshit.” Jeonghan says, somehow both apologizing and making the entire room relax.

 

The four of them eat and make small talk around the coffee table for nearly an hour before addressing the elephant in the room.

 

“So I have two conditions for all of this.” It’s Sojung, looking calm and collected as ever.

 

“If this is what you end up doing, I want – we want – to be involved. Not necessarily as mothers but,” she catches Nayoung’s eye in the armchair beside her “as aunts maybe? I don’t think I could watch Nayoung have a baby and not get to know that baby.”

 

“I agree,” Jisoo starts “that’s what I want if this happens. Jeonghan’s changed my mind about a fair bit this past week but I agree.”

 

“Good, because my second condition is a little more demanding.” Something about Sojung’s face has changed – her eyes a little nervous, her mouth a little pursed – that has Jisoo feeling as if this is the dealbreaker.

 

Sojung looks at Nayoung and reaches for her hand.

 

“We want a baby too. Not right now but in the next couple years.” Her gaze shifts from Nayoung to Jisoo and Jeonghan beside her.

 

“So if this happens, I expect the same thing to happen in return. If Nayoung conceives and carries for you two now, one of you will donate for us in three years and I’ll get pregnant.”

 

The four sit in silence for a moment before Nayoung jumps in.

 

“Ideally, we would be two seperate family units, our kids wouldn’t even be biological siblings, but we’d actually have a connection and relationship with our child’s donor, and that’s something I’ve really wanted.” Nayoung laces her fingers between Sojung’s and smiles at the other couple.

 

At this point, Jeonghan is sleepily draped over Jisoo’s shoulder but hanging on every word Nayoung and Sojung say.

 

“You already know what I think, what about you Shua?” All three sets of eyes then focus on Jisoo, hoping for the best.

 

“When you first told me about Nayoung’s offer I was kind of just, I don’t know, letting my fears dictate my actions. I wanted a slow solution so I could be ready for it.” Jisoo smiles sweetly at Jeonghan, still leaning up against him like a cat, he turns to face Nayoung and Sojung then.

 

“I think this really makes sense. I’m in.”

 

At that Jeonghan nearly bowls both Jisoo and Sojung over on the couch, a grin splitting on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very excited that the gang's all here now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you gonna be okay?”

 

“Huh?” Jeonghan turns from his frozen place in front of a snack food display. His jacket making that familiar swooshing sound as he walks towards Jisoo, arms crossing.

 

“Are you going to be alright if we get news we don’t wanna hear?” Jisoo rephrases as he mirrors Jeonghan’s posture. “We have another two hours before she said she’d call and you’ve been staring at a bag of chips for ten minutes.”

 

Jeonghan sighs as he closes the gap between them. “I’ll be okay. I just,” Jeonghan takes a moment to groan and run his hand through his hair, “I just hate not knowing.” He sighs a third time, before flopping his head onto his husband’s shoulder.

 

“Well, we’re gonna finish buying groceries and go home. And then if Nayoung’s pregnant we’ll celebrate and if she’s not we’ll try again.” Jisoo reasons, not bothering to shrug off the head now digging in to the shoulder of his jacket.

 

“ _Jisoooooooooooooo_ ” Jeonghan nearly whines, before detaching from Jisoo’s shoulder to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Love you.”

 

“Stop,” Jisoo’s entire face crinkles up as he laughs, it was one of Jeonghan’s favourite things.

 

Jeonghan starts off towards another aisle and Jisoo's picked up their basket from the floor beside him. He laughs again and offers a sincere “Love you too!”

 

That night they open a bottle of cheap champagne and browse for baby furniture.

 

* * *

 

A week later Jisoo finds himself watching tv with his head in Jeonghan’s lap. Neither particularly paying attention, instead focusing on their hands held and resting on Jisoo’s chest.

 

“How on earth am I gonna tell my mom about this?” he mutters just above the noise of the tv.

 

“I don’t know.” Jeonghan replies as Jisoo sits up & draws himself closer to Jeonghan on the couch.

 

“What am I supposed to say like? ‘Hey remember how we were trying to find a surrogate? We did and now she’s seven weeks pregnant with my baby and Jeonghan’s over the moon.’”

 

“I mean you could. It’s all true.” Jeonghan shrugs and adjusts his glasses as Jisoo drapes himself against his shoulder.

 

“I’ll call her later. It’s too early in California.” Jisoo retakes Jeonghan’s hand and uses the moment to gaze at his husband. _This is the man he’s going to become a parent with._

 

“It still doesn’t feel _real._ ” Jeonghan laughs quietly before taking Jisoo’s face in his free hand and kisses him gently.

 

* * *

 

Nayoung drums her fingers on the plastic of the exam chair, only slightly annoyed with having to wait a third time before her 8 week scan.

 

The first time, in the waiting room, featured Nayoung detailing everything that had made her nauseous in the past three days to Jisoo and Jeonghan (namely, orange juice and the smell of eggs.) The second, in the exam room before a routine check up conducted by a nurse, only Sojung with her. And now, in yet another room, this time with Jeonghan and Jisoo sitting behind her and Sojung holding her hand, _waiting._

 

The door clicks open and Sojung gives her hand a light squeeze. The Doctor, a woman younger than Nayoung would have expected enters and they all greet each other in usual way, Jisoo taking the time to explain their situation.

 

The Doctor – Dr. Park – smiles and takes a seat across from Nayoung. “Are you nervous?” she asks kindly, to which Nayoung can only nod.

 

“Well, if we’re lucky today we might get to hear a heartbeat.” Dr. Park smiles again and Nayoung can hear Jeonghan take a shaky breath in. He’s just as nervous as she is.

 

The gel is cold and the wand bizarre and part of Nayoung can’t even believe she actually got pregnant on the first try. The image on the ultrasound monitor moves around a bit before coming into focus and now Jisoo and Jeonghan are both standing beside Sojung, rapt with attention.

 

Dr. Park then gestures to a small circle on the monitor “There’s your baby.”

 

Jeonghan takes a noticeably loud breath in again and Nayoung watches them instead of the monitor. Jeonghan has his arms around Jisoo’s waist, chin propped on his shoulder. Meanwhile Jisoo’s left hand rests on Jeonghan’s arms, the other over his own mouth. Both of them look considerably more emotional than Nayoung normally sees them, rivaling their wedding day.

 

“And here’s the heartbeat.” Dr. Park flips a switch and suddenly the entire room belongs to a fluttery, consistent thud.

 

The sound is enough to get Nayoung to completely lose her train of thought. _There’s a real baby growing inside of her. This is really happening._

 

When her head swivels back to Jisoo and Jeonghan that realization is hitting them too. Jisoo letting out something that is halfway to a sob before waving it off, muttering that he’s fine under his breath. Jeonghan turns his gaze to meet Nayoung’s, conveying an overwhelming feeling of gratitude.

 

* * *

 

After a another month of secret keeping, Nayoung gives the go ahead for them to tell people other than their parents.

 

_“I feel like I haven’t seen you two in months”_

 

“Seungcheollie,” Jeonghan croons into the phone, leaning up against the tiny island of their kitchen.

 

“Come over for dinner, and bring that boy of yours.” Jeonghan laughs and he can feel Seungcheol blushing through the phone.

 

 _“I mean, if you guys are okay with that,”_ Seungcheol mutters clearly embarrassed.

 

“Of course we’re okay with that, we love Seokminnie.” Jeonghan loves to fluster Seungcheol and it’s even better when he’s being genuine about it. “We’re really happy for you, Seungcheollie. You deserve that kind of sunshine in your live.”

 

To that Seungcheol embarrassedly babbles as Jeonghan laughs again.

 

* * *

 

“So why do you two keep giving each other that look.” Seungcheol asks as Jeonghan glances at Jisoo on the couch once again.

 

“What look?” Jeonghan asks in response, the denial on his face making Jisoo chuckle.

 

“The one where you know something I don’t. This is the same shit you guys always pull on me.” Seungcheol whines, exhausted by their antics already.

 

“Should we tell them?” Jisoo offers, a smile on his face, always delighting in teasing Seungcheol.

 

“You should probably tell him.” Seokmin laughs from his place on the couch. “Hyung is always complaining about how he’s last to know everything.”

 

“Well, you’ll be the first we’ve told.” Jisoo adds.

 

“Aside from our parents.” Jeonghan counters before sitting down in the armchair closest to Jisoo.

 

“What is it?!” Seungcheol almost leaps up from his spot on the floor, ready to stand on the coffee table and demand an answer.

 

Jisoo and Jeonghan take the moment to look into each other’s eyes, a way of both collecting themselves and teasing Seungcheol.

 

“We’re having a baby.” the words spill out of Jeonghan’s mouth and leave only a smile that takes up half of his face.

 

And Seungcheol is up, standing in his place, with a look of joyous confusion on his face. _“What?! How?!”_ are about all he can manage to get out as both Jisoo and Seokmin giggle from the couch, Jeonghan still holding his cheshire smile.

 

“Nayoung offered to carry for us a couple months ago, so we decided to give it a shot,” Jisoo responds, unable to stop laughing “and now she’s pregnant.”

 

“Congratulations” Seokmin says, the near constant grin on his face is somehow larger and more joyous than Jeonghan or Jisoo has ever seen it.

 

“Nayoung?” Seungcheol nearly whispers, almost pouting, considerably quieter than his last exclamations. “I can’t believe it. She never even hinted at it the last time I saw her.” He relaxes his posture before asking “How far along is she?”

 

“She’s just over 12 weeks, due at the end of November.” Jeonghan says before getting swept up into a bone-crushing hug.

 

Seungcheol does the same for Jisoo after a moment, then sitting on his knees on the floor between them. “I’m so excited for you two.”

 

“Thank you Seungcheollie,” Jisoo says and Jeonghan hums in agreement, their hands interwoven over the past 3 minutes.

 

“I can’t believe my best friends are having a baby,” Seungcheol marvels.

 

Jeonghan jumps out of his seat at that, making his way to the kitchen “You have to see the sonogram, I swear the baby has Jisoo’s nose.”

 

Jisoo laughs and shakes his head, only a little overwhelmed with all the outpouring love in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

“You still awake, babe?” Jisoo whispers from the door, the hall light casting his shadow into their bedroom.

 

“Unfortunately,” Jeonghan mutters and shifts in the sheets to face his husband. “Come to bed already.”

 

“Hannie.” Jisoo starts as he walks towards their dresser, his tone excited and a smile in his eyes. “I’m done.”

 

Jeonghan sits up at that. “You’re  _ done. _ Like, everything?” 

 

“Yep. All the changes are in to my editor.” Jisoo beams as he pulls on his pajamas in the dark.

 

“Shua! I’m so proud of you!” Jeonghan grins and turns to face Jisoo, ready to take his place as big spoon.

 

“Thank you, Hannie.” Jisoo croons as he crawls into bed and into Jeonghan’s arms. “Can you believe our baby’s going to be four months old when my fourth book is published? I swear, it’s like magic.” 

 

Jeonghan hums into Jisoo’s neck and wraps his arms around his waist. “God, you better not leave me alone with the baby during the book tour.”

 

“No way, you’re both coming with me.” Jisoo yawns and settles in for the night.

 

* * *

 

 

Things are different when Jisoo isn’t actively writing. He stays in bed longer and goes to bed later, in between he catches up on all the errands and mess that accumulated in the rush of finishing a book.He does laundry, grocery shops, works out, and deadheads plants.  The degree varies each time but this one is particularly bad, with the added stress of expecting a baby weighing on him. 

 

This leads to Jisoo groaning into Jeonghan’s chest as Jeonghan’s alarm goes off for work, rather than the usual opposite. Jeonghan taps off the alarm on his phone and scrolls through his notifications, lacing his other hand through Jisoo’s hair.

 

“Don’t go to work today. Just stay at home with me.” Jisoo props himself on Jeonghan’s chest, a pout on his lips.

 

“I’m sorry, babe.” Jeonghan sets his phone down under Joshua’s pillow, his hand meeting the other behind Jisoo’s head and pulling him down into a kiss. 

 

“There’s something I wanted to talk about,” Jeonghan says as they break apart, the look on Jisoo’s face falling almost immediately. 

 

“What now?” He groans as he buries his head back into Jeonghan’s chest.

 

“I wanna move.” Jeonghan goes back to playing with Jisoo’s hair.

 

“ _ Why?  _ I love our apartment. We’ve been here forever.” The same words used in fights before, now soft, and nearly passive.

 

They’ve had this argument before, a year or so ago. Jisoo content to stay and Jeonghan always wanting something fun and new. But everything’s different this time around.

 

“That’s exactly it. We’ve outgrown it.  _ We’re having a baby, Joshuji.  _ We don’t have enough space.” Jeonghan says with it with such tenderness that Jisoo knows that he’s not bringing it back up out of pettiness, but out of genuine concern.

“Okay. We can talk to a realtor.” Jisoo raises his head and concedes, slowly going in for another kiss.  

 

“I really do have to go to work, Jisoo.” Jeonghan whines as he slowly extracts himself from the bed and Jisoo.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks, 15 apartments later, and they still can’t decide on anything. Everything’s too small, too expensive, too far away from Jeonghan’s office job, or just not where Jisoo wants to raise a kid. Their realtor is kind but that can only go so far in a terrible housing market.

 

“What if we just move out of the city? The commute would be garbage but I’d figure it out.” Jeonghan sighs and continues going through hangers of maternity blouses, pulling out a flowy blue top with lace. “What about this one? It’s not completely terrible.” 

 

“Are you kidding me? You live ten minutes away and already show up late twice a week as is.” Nayoung laughs and takes the hanger from Jeonghan, adding it to the pile. 

 

“I’m the one who wants to move so I have to be the one to give something up.” Jeonghan shrugs and returns to the rack.

 

“The Yoon Jeonghan I knew in college would never have said that.” Nayoung laughs.

 

“Yeah well the Yoon Jeonghan you knew in college had long hair and got blackout drunk on Wednesdays.” Jeonghan says with a roll of his eyes.

 

Nayoung snorts and purses her lips at him before taking a breath in, hand rising to her stomach. 

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine, the baby just kicked. I’m not used to it.” Nayoung sighs, metaphorically wiping the look of panic off of Jeonghan’s face with a gesture of her hand. “Come here.” 

 

Jeonghan places a hand delicately on her stomach for a minute before whispering, embarrassed. “I can’t feel anything.”

 

“I guess it’s too early to tell from the outside. Sojung can’t feel it either.” She says with a huff. “Soon.” 

 

“Soon.” Jeonghan smiles back at her, hand still on her abdomen. 

 

“Have you guys thought about moving closer to us? Our neighbours down the hall were considering selling their place.” Nayoung pauses and places her hand on top of his. “It would make sense with our whole situation.”

 

“It really would.” Jeonghan considers.

 

“We could carpool.”

 

* * *

 

 

“How long have you been back in Korea?”

 

_ “Only like, two weeks maybe. It was a really last minute change of plans, but it looks like I’m gonna be out here for the rest of the year.”  _

 

Jisoo hummed into the phone, there was a reason he called Hansol but it had been forgotten as soon as Hansol picked up.

 

_ “Anyways how are you guys? I feel like we haven’t caught up in forev– Oh oh! Congratulations!”  _

 

“For what? The book or the baby?”

 

_ “Either. Both.”  _ Hansol laughs on the other end of the line. “ _ I’m really happy for you guys!” _

 

“Thanks, we’re really excited. Now I just have to get Jeonghan to stop buying baby stuff before we move, It’s literally all just piling up in our bedroom. Hey, where are you staying?” 

 

“I’m just staying with my parents until I can get things sorted out. I still have to find a place and a bunch of my shit’s at Wonwoo-hyung’s.” Jisoo can hear the exhaustion in Hansol’s voice. 

 

“Have you talked to Se-” Jisoo gets out before Hansol interrupts him.

 

“No. No I haven’t.” 

 

“Hansol it’s been two years,” The line goes quiet between the two of them. Jisoo knew what bringing up Seungkwan would do to the conversation. 

 

“I just can’t face him yet, hyung.” Hansol mutters, trying to mask the pain and avoidance in his throat.

 

Jisoo leaves the  _ you’ll have to eventually  _ unsaid.

 

* * *

 

 

“I thought you were going to invite Jun and Minghao too.” Jisoo questions Jeonghan over a stack of boxes in their bedroom.

“If I invited Jun he would just eat all of our food and manage to sneak out of doing any work, and if I invited Minghao then I’d have to invite Mingyu too and we’ll already have enough hands with Seungcheol and Seokmin.” Jeonghan defends while grabbing a box.

 

“Oh, I invited Hansol to help out too,” Jisoo remembers.

 

“That should be fine. Sojung’s going to give us a hand at the new place too.” 

 

“God, it’s gonna be so weird to live down the hall from them.” Jisoo leans over the box in Jeonghan’s arms and kisses his husband.

 

“Weird and good?” Jeonghan asks as their lips part.

 

“Very weird and very good.” Jisoo responds as the doorbell rings. 

 

The first half hour Hansol helps bring boxes into the moving truck while Jeonghan and Jisoo bicker over how to load the furniture. Nayoung arrives not long after under the guise of ‘moral support’ and Jeonghan spends twenty minutes doting on her before there’s another buzz at the door.

 

Jisoo presses the buzzer quickly with his thumb “Yeah you guys can come up,” he says in to the mic before returning to the bedroom for another box.

 

The door opens revealing Seokmin’s beaming smile, Seungcheol barely managing to hold their new dog in his arms, and Seungkwan standing behind the two of them, a bemused smile on his lips. 

 

A smile that slowly vanishes as soon as Seungkwan meets eyes with Hansol across the apartment. 

 

Hansol wastes no time in getting out the door, box in arms, after the trio are inside, avoiding Seungkwan’s gaze the entire time. 

 

“What was that about?” Nayoung asks from her seat at the dining table, the only furniture left in the apartment.

 

“He’s my ex-boyfriend…. person…” Seungkwan stammers before running his hand through his hair.

 

“I wouldn’t have invited you if I had known he was coming, Kwannie.” Seokmin turns towards him, an apologetic look on his face.

 

“Hyung, I’m fine. It’s been three years, don’t worry about me.” 

“What  _ did _ end up happening between you two?” Seungcheol asks, still struggling with the wriggling dog in his arms.

 

“Well,” Seungkwan begins, turning dramatically to face Seungcheol in the living room. “It was around three years ago, Hansol got an offer overseas. It was some big Hollywood movie and he would have been in charge of a whole production department. But it was when I was about to enlist, and I guess he couldn’t deal with us being long distance. So he freaked out and left me a breakup voicemail. I haven’t talked to him since.” 

 

“You’re exaggerating, Hansol told me you two spent an hour on the phone about it.” Jisoo counters, setting the box in his arms on the table. 

 

“Okay okay,” Seungkwan rolls his eyes, “but the part about us not speaking since is true, hyung. I still have no idea why he broke up with me.”

 

“And maybe one day you’ll find out, but, uh, maybe not the day we’re trying to move all of our belongings across town.” Jeonghan interjects, breaking up the gossip circle that formed. He redirects his gaze from Seungkwan to Seungcheol. “Choi Seungcheol, if we don’t get our security deposit back because your dog pissed on the carpet, you can kiss godfather goodbye.”

 

“Ugh he’ll be fine Hannie – wait you guys are making me godfather?” Seungcheol sputters, shocked.

 

“I mean, wasn’t it obvious?” Jisoo adds, picking up his box and heading for the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later, surrounded by boxes half unpacked, Jeonghan lulls his head onto Nayoung’s shoulder. “This is nice,” he mumbles into the sleeve of her tee shirt, the air conditioner on nearly drowning him out. 

 

Nayoung smiles, sits up and readjusts herself on the couch. “Little Rabbit’s moving.”

 

Jeonghan’s head rises from its place on her should, his eyes suddenly wide and bright, “Little Rabbit?”

 

Sojung pipes up from the other end of the couch, “She calls the baby that because –”

 

“Because Jisoo looks like a rabbit.” Nayoung says with a sigh, cheeks flushed embarrassed. 

 

“I don’t look like a rabbit. Do I?!” Jisoo asks from the his seat on the arm of the couch beside Jeonghan.

“I’m sorry babe.” Jeonghan laughs, “You’re a very cute rabbit, though.” Jisoo pouts while Jeonghan kisses him on the cheek, much to his chagrin. 

 

“Alright, alright,” Jisoo rolls his eyes before standing, “I think I’m the only one who hasn’t felt the baby kick yet, I wanna feel Little Rabbit move.” 

 

Nayoung gestures for him to come over and he quickly trades places with Jeonghan on the couch. Jisoo places his hand lightly on her stomach before Nayoung just takes his hand in hers and moves it to the right spot.

 

“So have you two picked out any names?” Sojung asks while pulling her legs up under her.

 

“Sort of. Not really. We have fought about family names though.” Jisoo laughs.

 

“All the names Jisoo likes don’t work with Yoon, it’s annoying as fuck. At this point we’re pretty decided on Yoon-Hong, though.” Jeonghan says, resting his head on his hand, eyes on Jisoo fondly. 

 

“There’s so much we haven’t talked about. Like the second parent adoption, or what we’re planning to do while you and the baby are in the hospital, or the fact that I want to have the baby baptized when we’re in LA.” Jisoo mutters, the stress slowly creeping up in his voice.

 

“We have time, Jisoo, Little Rabbit’s not gonna be here for another four months.” Nayoung reasons, rubbing little circles into the back of his hand.

 

“I know I just,” Jisoo pauses and takes in a shallow breath “we want you to be as involved in these decisions as you can, Nayoung. You too, Sojung.” 

 

“You’re so much more than a surrogate, Nayoung. You’re both so much more than just  _ Aunties.”  _ Jeonghan says as he leans further into the couch, lips pouting.

 

“That’s really sweet of you to say. And I agree, this is definitely more than that, but Little Rabbit’s your baby. I’ve spent the past five months coming to terms with that. And this baby is going to have the best dads in the world, you don’t have to clear things with me before you do them. I’m going to focus on delivering this baby so you two can focus on raising them.” 

 

Jisoo shifts his gaze away from his joined hands with Nayoung to his husband beside him. “We can do that.” he says with a tiny smile at the corner of his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I really am sorry about not updating this since february!! I'm really excited about coming back to it!! feel free to catch me on curiouscat or wherever https://curiouscat.me/fairytalename

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my weird prologue thing! I'm posting fic for the first time since 2010 so this is a very momentous occasion! I'm hoping to update semi-regularly, unless school gets in the way.


End file.
